1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to collection of gaseous byproducts. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to collection receptacles for the collection of methane produced by lagoons, ponds, lakes, wells, and other retention facilities.
2. Related Technology
Many industrial operations and municipalities use ponds, lagoons, and other retention areas for detention and retention of waste materials collected over time. These ponds, lagoons, and retention areas include, for example, sewage lagoons, ponds where animal waste such as manure is collected, and landfills. Such areas, when left uncovered, release polluting gases into the atmosphere. Certain other fluid retention areas, such as natural gas wells on land and in the ocean, swampy areas, and other ponds and lakes that contain high concentrations of organic matter, also release polluting gases when left uncovered. These polluting gases, or byproducts, are often harmful to the environment and detrimental to air quality.
Two of the byproducts commonly released from these retention areas are ammonia and methane. Ammonia may be released into the atmosphere during the process of managing manure produced by abattoirs and other cattle-related industries. For example, manure is often treated by windrowing the manure, which is then digested aerobically. While this aerobic digestion produces solids that can be sold as soil compost, aeration of windrows during the digestion process can release substantial amounts of ammonia into the air, thus negatively affecting air quality.
Like ammonia, methane is commonly released from waste containment lagoons and ponds, and other sources, directly into the atmosphere. Unlike ammonia, however, methane has many uses, some of which deserve particular consideration considering the current energy crisis, particularly because methane is a viable energy source that can be used in motorized vehicles and other applications. Thus, methane has an economic value making the collection of methane more attractive to industries and municipalities. Because the United States produces large amounts of animal manure each year (estimates put U.S. production of animal manure at between 1.4 and 2 trillion pounds), conversion of animal waste to methane by anaerobic digestion, and subsequent collection of methane, could provide immeasurable economic and energy benefits.
In order to mitigate the effects of releasing methane directly into the atmosphere, certain products for containing methane over ponds and lagoons have been developed. For example, manure digestion ponds may be covered with a heavy tarp anchored to a concrete strip that surrounds the pond. Unfortunately, such tarp systems are expensive, heavy, and cumbersome, and placement and removal of such systems is labor intensive.
What is needed are systems that provide large collection vessels that can be used to collect methane from waste ponds and other areas, and to prevent gaseous emissions from exiting such areas directly into the atmosphere.